The present invention relates to an apparatus to support an archery bow in a ready position for a long period of time, and more particularly to an adjustable bow monopod and quiver apparatus of adjustable height.
It is well known in the art that in archery, either during a hunt, in target practice or even in competition, there may be a long period of time waiting until it is time to take a shot. While waiting, the user must hold the bow with one hand at full arm extension while drawing the bowstring with the opposing arm to the full extension of the bowstring; the greater the bow extension, the greater the bow tension and fatigue of the user. Various devices have been developed for the purpose of resting the user's arm during this waiting period and were sometimes adaptable to bows or other similar devices, such as crossbows, guns, etc.
A well-known device stabilizing the bow features a bipod attached to the bow through a footplate. This device permits the transfer of the weight of the bow to the ground, thus stabilizing it.
Another well known device is the Arm Steady Brace, which is attached to the arm and can be anchored to the shooter's body, and also features an adjustable telescoping leg, and may be drawn from the downward or retracted position to the upwardly extended position and locked therein.
Not as popular as the precedent solutions, the Bow Steady Rest and holder uses a swiveling support boom attached to a vertical surface, with vertical support elements attached near the distal end of the boom, and a bow attaching device holding the bow at the riser between the hand grip and upper limb.
Similar to the Arm Steady Brace is a device stabilizing the user's arm, and is a portable accessory to an archer's bow. The stabilizing arm is attached to the bow, has a rotating mechanism, and a shaft which is adjustable to rest on the archer's hip, thigh, leg or foot, or may also be used to stabilize the bow on the ground or from an overhead object.
However, due to the design limitations in the aforementioned products, none provides the advantages of the present invention. Bow hunting sometimes demands from the user the ability to follow a moving target, and this opportunity cannot be offered by the inventions mentioned above, since some require to the user to stay in sitting position in a tree or other perches optimal to a given location, and others challenge the user to assemble them before using them and to dismantle them after they are done. They need to be carried around by the user when he is moving and this can increase fatigue due to weight and increased bulk.
Therefore, there is need for a lightweight, easily attachable, semi-permanent device, which will not need to be dismounted from the bow each time the user needs to move. The present invention addressees those needs created by the shortcomings of the aforementioned products. The apparatus disclosed herein consists of a lightweight, easily attachable monopod and quiver, used in combination or separately which, instead of being dismantled when the user is done, is simply retracted if the telescoping leg is installed. After being installed, the device becomes a part of the bow, thus guaranteeing to the user mobility while hunting; however, the disclosed apparatus requires no permanent modifications to the archery bow. While removal is not necessary, uninstalling the apparatus, either in combination or as separate pieces is simple, and returns the bow to its original state.